<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Love’s Kiss by The_Mishamigo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499963">True Love’s Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo'>The_Mishamigo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, True Love's Kiss, but make it platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets seriously hurt during a mission. Strange says the only way to help him is with true love’s kiss. Tony believes he’s lying but will they find the right person to break the curse?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>True Love’s Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>basically i was watching once upon a time and thought wow peter and tony. I wrote this quickly on a whim so its not the best lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No!” Tony shouted. “Friday, girl- give me some extra force. Get me to the kid.” </p><p>It was too late. Peter was laid down, face first, into the ground. His curly brown hair was filled to the brim with dirt and blood. His suit was ripped at the side, the same suit they had built together over countless evenings. </p><p>“Shit. Shit, no.” Tony cried.</p><p>He rushed to the kid and pushed past the rest of the team. He turned the kid over and brushed the wet tears of his face. He shook the kid’s shoulders, begging him to stay awake. </p><p>“Peter- Peter. It’s not funny. Wake up. Wake UP. I swear to god- Pete.” He called. “You gotta wake up.”</p><p>He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Rhodey. Rhodey had a tear falling down his cheek and a sympathetic look on his face.</p><p>“He’s not dead. Don’t look at me like that. MY kid is not dead. He’ll wake up, won’t you Pete?” He turned back to Peter and shook his once more. “Come on kiddo. Come on. I can’t lose you. Buddy, please. I love you. I’m sorry I haven’t told you before.” He begged Peter to wake up. “You’re my son, Pete. I love you more than anything. Come ON.” He pressed down on the kid’s chest, giving him CPR. </p><p>He wanted to kick and scream as Steve pulled him of the kid’s body. He cried, sobbed, into the arms of his friend. </p><p>Peter laid still on the floor as his whole body ached. He could tell someone was calling for him and he wanted to wake up but he couldn’t get himself to do it. He fell a great deal and was shot by some sort of gun. He didn’t have the strength to fight it so he let himself fall into the light.</p><p>Peter was brought back into the jet. He was laid down on a stretcher, surrounded by doctors who promised to try their best. Meanwhile, Tony was a reck. He locked himself into a room and ignored every call he got. He ignored everything and everyone as nothing mattered. His kid was dead. One year ago, he wouldn’t have dreamt of getting this upset. He would’ve been sad, sure, but he would not have believed that he would be immobilised by the pain. Peter was the happiest person he knew, the most pure, and there wasn’t any world where he would want to live without that. </p><p>Peter’s heart started beating again but he still wouldn’t wake up. Tony collapsed against the wall as he waited for his baby brown’s to open. He was attached to a machine, to keep his breathing steady. Tony was losing his kid by the minute and there was nothing he could do.<br/>
He thought about the liquor cabinet he had been able to ignore for so long and he knew it wasn’t a good time to get wasted but he had to feel numb or he’d feel everything at once.</p><p>Rhodey stopped him, he knew Tony too well. Tony started sobbing again. Peter wasn’t going to wake up, it was obvious. He had just lost his kid. He was going to tell his friends. Ned and MJ had always been there for Peter and he can just imagine the heartbreak they were going to have to go through. He’d have to tell May that the only family she had left died underneath his care. His conscience couldn’t take it. It was on him. Rhodey was hugging him but he couldn’t even feel it. He was reaching out to hold Peter but his body was cold to touch. </p><p>“Peter-,” He hiccuped. “Petey- bambino.” He placed an arm on the kid’s jaw and stumbled up and over to him. “Wake up! P-Please.”</p><p>“He’s alive, Stark.” Dr Strange said, stepping outside of a portal. “He’s underneath a curse. The rouge wizard you were fighting managed to hit him when you killed them.” </p><p>“W-Well break it then!” Tony cried out, wiping the tears of his face. </p><p>“It’s not that simple. This type of curse can only be broken by true love’s kiss.” </p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me?” Tony sighed. “This isn’t some fairytale. Tell me you’re not serious?” </p><p>“It’s what the answer to this curse is, Tony. It must be broken with a kiss.” </p><p>Over the next few days Tony found every single person Peter’s age that knew to come and give him a kiss. Nothing worked. Not MJ. Not Ned. Not some random kid from his class. What if the answer to his kid waking up was some random person across the world? It felt like Dr Strange was messing with him.</p><p>“Love isn’t only romantic, Stark. True love’s kiss does not only entail a partner that he shall share his life with. It’s also platonic, it could be any of us.” </p><p>May came over, kissing him on the forehead, it didn’t work. Rhodey. Nat. Steve. Bucky. Everyone. Tony’s eyes welled up again. He took Peter’s hand in his and sobbed. </p><p>“Have you even tried it yet?” Pepper asked,  comforting hand on her husband’s back. </p><p>“N-No. I’d never be good enough to be Peter’s true love. He’d never see me as a father. I’m too messed up for that.” Tony whimpered.</p><p>“Come on, Tones. That kid loves you. Just try it, okay?” He joined Pepper and held him until he approached Peter. </p><p>He gently kissed the boy on the top of his forehead as he gripped one of the boy’s hands. He flinched a little when a soft light emitted from them and Peter was gasping for breath. Peter’s eyes were open and staring at him. </p><p>“Mr Stark- what happened? Are you crying?” Peter stuttered. </p><p>Tony wrapped his arm around his kid and let himself sob. He placed a hand in the kid’s curls and kissed him again on the forehead. His voice was like music to Tony’s ears.</p><p>“Never do that to me ever again. You get that Pete?” </p><p>“Sure. I mean.. I don’t know what I really did but I don’t want you to ever sob like that again. So, uh, I promise.” </p><p>“I love you Peter. I’m sorry it took me so long to say it. You’re my kid.” Tony hadn’t moved an inch.</p><p>“I love you too Mr Stark.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>